Ttalgi Uyu
by Akari Sato
Summary: "Itu tidak mungkin. Lagipula aku juga tidak minat dengan yang namanya cinta-cintaan. Jadi Minnie tak usah khawatir"/ "Kenapa kau tak pernah mencoba jujur seperti Minnie?"/ Fictbirthday for Hae Appa. Just Oneshoot. Mind to RnR?


**Warning : OOC, AU, School Life, gaje, Genderswitch, Typo(s) dan Miss Typo(s) bertebaran di mana-mana, abal, dan sebangsanya. **

**Disclaimer : **

**Super Junior © SM Entertaiment **

**Ttalgi Uyu © Akari Sato **

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^-^ **

**.**

**-Eunhyuk POV- **

Menjadi anak kembar itu...

Sangat tidak menyenangkan. Yeah, seperti hal-nya diriku, aku mempunyai seorang kakak kembar yang bernama Lee Sungmin.

Kalian tahu?

Aku dan Sungmin memang saudara kembar tapi hobi, kesukaan, maupun wajah kami tak mirip. Yah, memang tidak semuanya tidak mirip sih. _Type namja_ yang kami sukai juga sama, walau ku tahu semuanya pasti akan lebih memilih Minnie daripada diriku.

Kelebihan dari Minnie adalah wajahnya yang imut dan selalu jujur terhadap perasaannya, berkebalikan dengan diriku yang tak pernah jujur.

Ku lihat Minnie yang berjalan beriringan dengan diriku, tunggu...

"Minnie, tumben sekali kau membeli susu stroberi" ucapku seraya melihat sekotak susu stroberi yang masih di genggamnya.

"Habis aku sering lihat Hyukkie membeli ini, jadi aku ikutan deh"

"Janganku mengikuti ku Minnie" ujarku dengan tampang bete.

Ku dengar ia hanya terkekeh kecil, yang membuatku gemas. Aish, sabar Hyukkie. Sabar.

"Hyukkie a-"

Duagh.

"was..."

Ku rasa pandanganku mulai gelap, dan yang terakhir ku lihat tadi wajah Minnie yang panik.

.

Sayup-sayup ku dengar suara irama handphone yang berdering. Aku membangunkan diriku, ugh... kepalaku terasa berat.

"Sudah baikkan?" tanya seseorang yang membuatku menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu.

Ku lihat seorang namja tampan yang ku rasa adalah sunbae. Aku mengangguk kecil untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Baguslah, em... ini" ucapnya sambil memberikan sekotak susu stroberi ke padaku.

Aku hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku, bingung. "Apa?" tanyaku

"Untuk permintaan maafku, karena em... kau pingsan karena terkena lemparan basketku_. Jeongmal mianhae_..." tuturnya dan kemudian tersenyum penuh penyesalan.

Ah, aku tak suka suasana canggung seperti ini. "_Gwaechana, sunbae-ssi_" ucapku dan menerima sekotak susu stroberi itu.

"Ah, jangan memanggilku _Sunbae-ssi,_ panggil saja..."

"Donghae _Oppa_" terdengar suara panggilan dari luar UKS, ku tolehkan wajahku ke arah pintu itu. dan benar saja, Minnie datang menghampiriku dan _sunbae_.

"_Oppa, gansamhamnida_~" tuturnya seraya membungkukkan badannya untuk berterimakasih.

"_Ne, Cheon_" balas em kalau tidak salah Donghae _Oppa._

Donghae _Oppa_ pamit pergi untuk melanjutkan latihan basketnya, yang di balas anggukan olehku dan senyuman oleh Minnie -.-

**-End Eunhyuk POV- **

"Kau lihat Hyukkie, Donghae Oppa tampan ya?" tanya Sungmin yang membuat Eunhyuk menoleh sebentar ke arahnya.

"..." Eunhyuk hanya diam saja, tidak menggubris pertanyaan Sungmin.

'_Aku lupa, aku dan Minnie-kan selalu menyukai orang yang sama' _batin Eunhyuk seraya menunduk.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin berjalan ke arah gedung sekolah secara beriringan.

"Ah, itu Donghae _Oppa_" ujar Sungmin seraya menunjuk Donghae yang sedang bermain basket di lapangan

Donghae yang mendengar suara Sungmin langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang melambai ke arahnya dan Eunhyuk yang sedang menyeruput susu kotak-nya dengan pandangan malas.

"_Oppa_, kau sedang latihan pagi ya?" tanya Sungmin seraya tersenyum kepada Donghae.

"Hanya sedang melakukan sedikit pemanasan saja kok" jawab Donghae sambil menggaruk pipi-nya yang tidak gatal.

Eunhyuk hanya membuang mukanya ke arah lain, ia tak ingin melihat hal yang menyakitkan untuknya.

'_Rasanya aku tidak bisa masuk di antara mereka'_ batinnya.

Donghae yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Sungmin segera melirik ke arah Eunhyuk yang masih melihat ke arah lain dalam diam.

Donghae melihat tangan Eunhyuk yang mengenggam kotak susu stroberi kesukaannya. Entah ide apa yang terlintas di benaknya, ia menghampiri Eunhyuk dan...

Slurp...

Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya, terkejut. Sungmin yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum-senyum.

Donghae meminum susu stroberi Eunhyuk sedikit, kemudian melepaskannya dan tersenyum ke arah Eunhyuk.

"O-_oppa_..." ucap Eunhyuk terbata, wajahnya bersemu merah.

"_Ne_? Ah, iya nanti ada pertandingan basket. Kalian nonton ya" ujar Donghae seraya menepuk kepala Eunhyuk lembut, kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan dua kembar itu.

'_Oppa, tenang-tenang saja? Apa reaksi-ku yang berlebihan ya?' _batin Eunhyuk bertanya-tanya matanya melihat ke arah Donghae dan kotak susu stroberinya secara bergantian.

Sungmin yang mengerti kenapa saudara kembarnya masih terdiam seperti itu, segera menepuk pundak Eunhyuk pelan. Eunhyuk menoleh kepada Sungmin.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Eunhyuk kepada Sungmin.

"Sepertinya Donghae _Oppa_ suka sama Hyukkie ya..." ujar Sungmin dengan mimik muka yang sedih.

Eunhyuk menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Lagipula aku juga tidak minat dengan yang namanya cinta-cintaan. Jadi Minnie tak usah khawatir" ucap Eunhyuk kemudian melangkahkan kakinya pergi menuju kelas.

Sungmin yang mendengar ucapan saudara kembarnya termangu, padahal ia hanya berniat menggoda saudara kembarnya itu. Tapi tak di sangka Eunhyuk akan berbicara seperti itu.

'_Meskipun aku bilang begitu. Tapi sebenarnya..._' batin Eunhyuk sambil memegang dada-nya.

.

.

.

"Hyukkie, kau ingin pulang?" tanya Donghae. Eunhyuk menoleh ke arah Donghae yang diri di belakangnya.

"Ne, lalu _Oppa_ mau ke klub ya?"

Donghae mengangguk dan berkata "Sebentar lagi kan pertandingan. Jadi harus latihan ekstra"

**-Eunhyuk POV- **

"Pulangnya hati-hati ya" lanjutnya dan kembali menepuk kepalaku lembut.

Saat ia berbicara padaku, saat dia tertawa padaku, itu semua membuatku berhalusinasi. Apa _Oppa _menyukaiku ya? Tapi kalau...

Tidak. Aku tidak boleh sombong dulu...

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

Aku dan Minnie datang untuk menonton pertandingan...

Ku lihat Donghae _Oppa_ men_drabble_ bolanya begitu lincah. Keren. Mungkin itu kata-kata yang cocok untuknya.

"Hyukkie, kau berikan ini kepada Donghae _Oppa_ ya?" pinta (baca : suruh) Minnie kepadaku seraya memberikan sebuah handuk.

"Engga mau, kurasa kau saja Min" tolakku.

"Tidak. Pokoknya harus Hyukkie yang memberikan handuk ini..."

"Sudah Kubilang-"

"Ya! kalian jangan bertengkar"

"_Oppa,_ ini handuknya" ujar Minnie seraya menyerahkan handuk ke Donghae _Oppa_.

Huh? Pada akhirnya dia juga kan yang memberikan handuknya kepada Donghae _Oppa_...

"_Oppa_ ayo berjuang juga ya, di pertandingan kedua. Aku mendukungmu" kudengar Minnie memberi semangat kepada Donghae _Oppa_.

"Sip, serahkan saja padaku!" ucap Donghae _Oppa_.

"Hyukkie juga, _gomawo_ sudah datang mendukungku" lanjutnya...

"Mendukung apanya! Aku Cuma kebetulan datang menemani Minnie kok. Aku ini Cuma menganggu kalian. Mungkin lebih baik jika aku pergi" tuturku. Lagi-lagi aku selalu mengatakan sesuatu yang berkebalikan dengan hatiku.

"Apa kau serius mengatakan itu ?" tanya Donghae Oppa dengan nada datar.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk jujur seperti Minnie?"

Aku memang harus menerima semua konsekuensi dari semua kata yang pernah kuucapkan tapi...

Belum pernah aku merasa semenyesal seperti ini sampai sekarang.

.

.

Bahkan susu stroberi yang kusuka pun terasa hambar...

'_Kenapa kau tidak mencoba jujur seperti Minnie?'_ kata-kata Donghae _oppa_ masih tergiang-giang di kepalaku.

Aku sedih dan sakit rasanya...

Sebenarnya aku...

Aku harus kembali ke gedung olahraga, aku harus menyampaikannya. Harus!

Aku berlari sebisa-ku menuju gedung olahraga. Tak peduli sudah sesesak apa nafasku, yang penting aku harus menuju gedung olahraga itu.

Aku harus menyampaikan perasaanku...

Ini semua tidak ada hubungannya dengan orang-orang di sekitarku, juga bukan karena aku tak mau kalah dari Minnie.

Grek...

"_OPPA_, _SARANGHAEYO_!" teriakku dari pintu. Aku tidak peduli beberapa pasang mata menatapku yang penting aku sudah menyampaikannya.

**-End Eunhyuk POV-**

Donghae yang mendengar teriakan Eunhyuk langsung tersenyum, ia men_shoot_ bola untuk membalikkan keadaan. Dan _shoot_-nya yang terakhir bagaikan memberikan jawaban untuk Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

"Hyukkie, setelah pertadingan sebenarnya aku memang bermaksud mengatakannya padamu" ucap Donghae seraya menangkup kedua pipi Eunhyuk dengan tangannya.

"_Nado, saranghae_. Hyukkie" ucapnya dan kemudian mencium bibir ranum Eunhyuk.

.

**-E N D-**

* * *

><p>"Saengil Chukka hamnida Hae Appa~! Appa gaboleh nyakitin Umma Hyukkie lagi, arra? Dan semoga langgeng sama Hyukkie Umma"<p>

Special fict buat HAE Birthday, mian telat~! D'''X

Hontou ni Gomennasai, Jeongmal Mianhamnida. Jujur aku sempet nge-drop bikin fanfict, dan berniat untuk ga nulis fanfict lagi gara-gara banyak temenku yang protes, engga terima idola mereka di jadiin Shou-ai ;;-;

What Should I Do? TT^TT

Review = Ai, Sarang, Love, Amore ^*^


End file.
